Fate
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Hello everybody. This is Infinity Warrior, back again. Now, this story is by the whole Infinity Clan, we take pride in certain things, remember that. Summary: A 17 year old boy who lives with his father one day finds something that changes his life.
1. Disclaimer

Hello and I welcome you to my newest story, '**Fate**'.

I disclaim any form of copyrighted information that I use which includes,

**Pokemon**

This story is conducted by me, Infinity Warrior, with info and assisstance from my clan, the Infinity Clan.

I do not take full credit for this story, seeing as I have my friends to assist me in the making of said story. They are the following,

Infinity_formlesstree4

Infinity-Jazz Star Hedgehog

Infinity-KakashicuteSonicfan99

Infinity-PROKNIFER69

Infinity-SilverWolf

Infinity-Bassman1010

Infinity-Zarfeeeer

This is a **CLAN **story, so you will not give me total credit towards it. We all help with it, I just post it.

One last thing before I begin on this story, so let me clear this out. I accept absolutely no flames. Did you hear me? **NO FLAMES.**

**Enjoy.**

_This message was brought to you by Infinity Warrior._


	2. Sightseeing and Such

**ALERT. ALERT. ALERT.**

**Lockdown initiated: Deathcon 5**

**Infinity Warrior here with a (hopefully) smashing hit! So sit back, relax, and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its' characters. I respect the patents on their copyrights.**

**Fate? Chapter 1**

* * *

A black background appears. A single beam of light emits a small object that appears to be a chair. Closer view appears to be a correct match. A man with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a tuxedo with a white undershirt walks into the light and sits on the chair.

He closes his eyes, yet to blink then begins to speak. "Hello everybody. My name, I prefer to keep personal so you shall all call me Infinity Warrior. This is a story about a man, who is at the age of 17, and several other pokemon that have been dismembered from their family. Watch as the events fly by of certain items. Yes. Welcome to the world of Pokemon." he said.

Much more people come onto the screen. "Yes. This is a story by the Infinity clan. In the next chapter, I will announce who is playing what character. Keep in mind, that it is going to be quite hard to get together information all at once." He takes a deep breath and he claps his hands.

The whole area turns white and suddenly, you become conscious.

_**Man's POV**_

I slowly gained consciousness and sat in an upright position. I let out a large yawn. I checked my normal surroundings, nothing unusual, Boring? Yes. My name is Kleos Odden. I have an unusual name, take it as that, but it actually has more to it than you think.

"KLEOS!" someone yelled. I recognised the voice and ran out of my bedroom. I was still in my pajamas but I didn't care. My father stood there, looking tall and powerful, as he always did. His name was Joshua Odden. He normally used me as a guinea pig for the 'less dangerous' things that he made. "Yes sir?" I asked, fearful of his new experiment. He sternly looked at me with his glasses that could reflect sunlight on an edge of a dime.

"I have made a new invention. This one won't fail!" he exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked as I began to get more curious. He held his hand out, showing a headphone. (If you don't have a clue, imagine a wireless Xbox 360 headset. Like that.) "It is a Poke-Translator. Basically, it takes the Pokemon's cries and turns it into human words. I want you to test it please." he said. "O." I replied. I ran upstairs and got dressed, fast. This was one experiment that might actually be cool.

As I ran back downstairs, I almost tripped and fell down the stairs. Luckily, I caught myself just before I did. I had put my shoes on and went back up to my dad. "Here you are." he said. He handed me the Poke-Translator and I slipped it onto my ear. "Alright. Hit the silver button on the side of it and it will turn on. Be careful, as it is a prototype and is one of two." he said.

"Alright!" I said. I ran out the door and pressed the silver button that he had instructed me to press. Immediately, I heard something. I turned my head to see a Growlthie. It was limping. I went over to it and asked, "What's wrong?" "Whenever I step down, my paw hurts." it said. "Here, lift your paw up, let me see if I can help." I commanded. It did as I asked and I saw that there was a splinter in it's paw. I took it out quickly and threw it aside.

"Thanks!" it exclaimed with a happy face. "You're welcome." I said. It stood there, "You can understand me?" it asked. "Yea. My dad made this little translator device thing." I said. "Wow! That is so cool! I gotta tell my friends now that I have a human that can understand me!" it said happily as it ran off. I smiled, as I felt good about myself helping the Growlthie.

I traveled along the woods, happy now that I have helped a Pokemon. My happiness was abrupted by a thunderstorm. I took my phone out and called my father.

Kleos: Hey Dad!

Josh: Get home soon! I don't want that prototype wet!

Kleos: Um.. It's starting to sprinkle.

Josh: Crap... Take cover in a cave until the rain ends.

Kleos: Alright.

I hung up my phone as the rain began to pour down. I saw a cave, it was right beside a river, so I thought that it would be good for a while. I entered the cave and sat down, just as it began to downpour all over the area. Just as I sat down, a Charmander ran into the cave with its' tail almost burnt out. "You ok little fella?" I asked. "Yes." it said. It's voice sounded a bit deep so I guessed that it was a male.

"Hold on." I said. I got a few sticks and such from around the cave and put them into a pile. The Charmander gets confused at first but then realizes what he is doing so uses ember on the wood pile. "There you go." I said. "Thanks!" the Charmander exclaimed. "Don't mention it." I replied. The Charmander looks up at me and asks, "You can understand me? Are you that human my friend told me about?" he asked.

I guessed that it was the Growlthie that told him. "Yea." I replied. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Alright. Don't get too excited here." I said. It calmed down and laid down next to the fire that it had made. I sat down and laid against the wall, waiting for the rainstorm to end.

About an hour later, the rain had slowed down dramatically. The Charmander was fast asleep and warm by the fire. I got up and headed out, back to my house. As I walked towards my house I remembered the size of it. Yep. Three stories and several bedrooms.

My father was waiting by the door. As soon as I opened it he bombarded me with questions. "How was it? Did it work? Does it still work? Did it get wet?" he asked. "It was amazing! I helped a Growlthie and talked to a Charmander! It definitely worked! And no, it didn't get wet." I replied. My father jumped into the air. "Whohoo!" He exclaimed. "After all of this time! I have finally completed my masterpiece!" he said.

He dashed to a phone and dialed a number. After 20 minutes of talking, his father came back with a happy face on. "We did it! They are sending a representative over tomorrow to test it and if they do, Poke Gear INC will sell our idea and we will get 60 percent of every one sold!" he exclaimed. "Sweet!" I replied, excited. "But uh... Can I keep this translator?" I asked. "Yes. Consider it as a 'thank you for testing it' gift." he replied. "Sweet! I'm going out again to test it!" I replied. I went upstairs to grab something, my pocket knife.

I was lucky last time to not encounter some dangerous pokemon but, I shouldn't take another chance. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I then proceeded to leave the house with the translator on and in my ear.

I went towards the road as it started to get dark. I saw a light off in the distance, got curious, and began to get closer. As I got to a point where I could see the camp, there was a truck, and a cage. There was also two men with rifles. I overheard their conversation. "Hey man. How much do you think that we are gonna get these poke morphs on the slave market for?" one asked. "They are pretty hot so i'd have to guess at least 5,000 poke for each." the other guy replied.

"Did we really have to kill the mother and father and tranquilize the rest?" one guy asked. "Yes. If we didn't kill the man and the Eevee then they would have killed all of us. Bless poor Jamie. If we didn't tranquilize them then we wouldn't have gotten them. They probably know how to use basic moves so we wouldn't have them." the other guy replied.

I got closer very carefully, thinking that they were probably poke poachers? Slavers? I looked by the truck and I saw them. There were a yellow, a black, a light purple, two blue, a red, and a green figure. They looked odd but I had an idea what they were. They had clothes on, but they were torn and they each had a dart in them. They looked like the evolved forms of an Eevee.

But, something was wrong... They were anthropomorphic. I examined them and remembered something that my father had told me. Pokemorphs. Yes. That's it. My father once told me a story about his friend that had a son with a Lucario. I don't quite remember what the name was, or maybe it wasn't important, I didn't know. All that mattered was that I get them out of there, and fast.

Who knew how much longer they would stay there. So I had to act fast. I steadily sneaked up to the truck. I got my pocket knife out of my pocket and opened it silently. I cut the tires, quick and silent, so as they wouldn't see me. After that I heard them say something, "Hey dude. I'm going to take a quick nap here so watch out." one guy said. "Ok." the other guy said. The one guy laid down on his back and closed his eyes.

The other person laid down and his hand went into his pocket. He pulled out a sleeping mask of some sort and put it over his face. I let out a small sigh. They would probably wake up if I try to help the pokemorphs in the cage escape. I came up with a plan. I was going to sneak up to one of the guy's rifles' and shoot them both with a tranquilizer dart.

I snuck up to one and I saw his gun was out of his hand. I picked it up and stepped back to the truck. I went into a prone position and aimed at one of them. I fired. Thankfully, the dart was silent and the other guy wasn't woken up. I placed the gun down and went to the guy who was knocked out and went into his pocket. I found another dart. I thanked my good fortune.

This time, I wasn't going to wait to fire the gun. I stabbed the other guy in the chest with the other tranquilizer dart and saw the fluid inside the dart eject itself. I sighed and got up. After that, I searched both of their pockets for a key of some sort to unlock the cage. I heard a groan come from the cage. The Umbreon poke morph sat up and rubbed her head. She saw me and immediately got scared.

"HELP!" she yelled. I found the key and went over to the cage. "W-What are you going to do to us?" it asked. I could tell that it was a feminine voice so I guessed that it was a female. I smiled and put the key inside of the door. "I'm getting you guys out of here." I said. She looked at me with a confused look. "Why? Didn't you capture us?" she asked. "No. I live around here and passed by. I took them out and I need to get you guys out of here in like, 30 minutes or else." I said.

She looked at me with discomfort but nodded. "Thanks. Get my sisters out of here first." she said. "Alright." I replied as I unlocked the cage. I stepped inside of it and picked the Umbreon up. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Getting all of you guys out of here. It dosen't matter who. It just matters that I get you all out of here." I said.

The Umbreon looked at me sternly and nodded. "Ok." she replied. I jumped down and ran off into the woods, to a certain point. I laid her against a tree. "Wait here. I'll grab your sisters." I said. She nodded and I ran off back to the truck. The Leafeon was looking around, scared. I ran up to the cage and got into it. "Hey. I'm getting you out of here. I've already got one of your sisters." I said.

She uneasily trusted me and I picked her up. I ran back to where I set down the Umbreon and she was waiting for me, attempting to stand up. I set the Leafeon down and she smiled at me happily. "Don't strain yourself." I said. They nodded at me and I smiled. I ran back and grabbed the Jolteon, who was still unconscious. I felt a shock when I touched her and I grabbed her again. I ran back, with her body constantly shocking me, although the effects wore off by the time I got there.

The Umbreon as standing up. "I'm coming to help you." she said. "No. You need to rest." I replied. "No. You can't tell me what to do." she replied. I sighed. "Ok. Be careful." I said. She nodded and we left off. I picked up the Vaporeon. She picked up the Espeon. We got back and set them back down. "I'll get the last two." I said. The Umbreon nodded and helped her sisters.

I went back to the camp and all that was left was the Flareon along with the Glaceon. I went inside of the cage to get her and I heard a groan come from one of the guys. "Shit." I whispered. I picked the Flareon up, her skin felt like I was on fire for a second, then it cooled off. In my other arm I picked up the Glaceon. It felt like a lot of ice was compressed on my arm. I then ran behind the truck, so as he wouldn't see me. My shoulder burnt like hell. My other, felt like it was frozen.

They both hurt. Thank god they were light. I ran as fast as I could towards the spot where I put everybody down. I arrived and the Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon were up, and trying to wake their sisters up.

"Alright. We're going to have to carry them. Let's get to my dad's house, we have extra rooms so you guys can stay there." I said. I set the Flareon and Glaceon down. They were beginning to hurt my shoulders. "No. You've already helped us escape. We don't want to be a bother." the Umbreon said. "Don't be. My father would be more than happy to let you guys stay. I mean I insist that you have to unless you have family." I stated.

The Umbreon looked and the Leafeon and the Vaporeon. They then nodded and replied at the same time, "Ok." I picked up the Glaceon and the Flareon up. The Umbreon picked up the Espeon; and the Leafeon picked up the Jolteon. The Vaporeon was having a hard time standing.

"Alright. Follow me." I said. They struggled, the dart's numbing still affecting them. After 5 minutes of walking, we arrived at my father's house. I open the door with my foot and yell, "Uh. Dad! Whenever you have time, meet me in the guest room!" The Eevee evolutions that are conscious look at me. "Follow me." I say. We walked up the steps and into one of the guest rooms. I set the Flareon down and put the Glaceon on the couch and prop her head up with a pillow.

We go to the next room and set down the Espeon down on the bed and laid the Jolteon down onto the couch in that room. I show the Vaporeon and the Leafeon another room on that floor and they passed out on the couch and bed. There was one more room on that floor. "Here you are. Get some rest, you need it." I say. "No. I need to talk with your father about us staying here and ask him if it's ok." the Umbreon said. "Alright." I reply. I bring her down to the first floor where my dad is in the process of making another translator.

"Dad." I say. He turns around and looks at me with a confused face. "Why do you have a poke morph with you?" he asked. "It's a long story that I don't even know much about." I say. We both look at the Umbreon and she sighs as she's about to speak.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: And so ends the first chapter.**

**Infinity-Zarfeeeer: Yes. Wait for the next one.**

**Infinity_formlesstree4: Sounds good. Yay me?**

**Infinity Warrior: Setting ground rules down. One, No flaming is allowed. Two, if you are going to criticize, remember, there are 8 people in this clan so far. **

**Infinity Clan: Read and Review.**


	3. Meeting The Sisters

**ALERT. ALERT. ALERT.**

**Lockdown initiated: Deathcon 5**

**Infinity Warrior here with a (hopefully) smashing hit! So sit back, relax, and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its' characters. I respect the patents on their copyrights.**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

**Author Note: If this story offends anyone in any way, please tell me. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

The man reappears. Seven other people surround him and he speaks, "Welcome back and thank you for your patience. Let me introduce everyone that will partake in this story as of now from my clan."

Light emits and the seven other people are visible. "Here is everyone." he says.

Infinity-Zarfeeeer: Playing Flareon

Infinity_Formlesstree4: Playing Espeon

Infinity-Silverwolf: Playing Vaporeon

Infinity-PROKNIFER69: Playing Jolteon

Infinity-Jazz Star Hedgehog: Playing Leafeon

Infinity-bassman1010: Playing Glaceon

Infinity Warrior: Playing Umbreon

"I hope you enjoy this chapter." the man says as a flash of white light comes at you and you become blinded. Suddenly, you are thrown back into reality.

* * *

"Dad." I say. He turns around and looks at me with a confused face. "Why do you have a poke morph with you?" he asked. "It's a long story that I don't even know much about." I say. We both look at the Umbreon and she sighs as she's about to speak.

"My name is Luna. My sisters and I lived in Johto. Speaking of which, where are we now?" Luna asked. "We are in the Unova region. Oh! My name is Kleos." I replied, saying my name. "The what?" Luna asked. "The Unova region. Those traders took you a long way because from here, the Johto region is 7 hours away. By the way, my name is Josh." Josh stated, along with his name.

Luna was shocked. "7 hours away?" she asked. "Yep." I had replied. "Wow. Anyways, my dad was a human and my mother was an Eevee. We lived as a happy family until the one day..." Luna started as her eyes started to become moist. I noticed this and sat closer to her, ready to comfort. "These people, they were in masks with things that my father called 'guns'. They made the loudest explosions and it hurt my ears." she said as the moist eyes formed into a tear.

"Then... They shot my father!" Luna yelled as she burst out into tears. I went up to her and patted her on the back, hoping that it would work. "It's ok. You don't have to tell us everything." Josh stated. He personally hated it when people cried. There was already so much sadness in the world it didn't need to be added upon.

"No. I need to tell you. So they dragged us outside and held us as they slit my mothers' throat. And then, something sharp went into my neck and I can't remember anything after that." Luna weeped as she cried out to her full extent.

Josh stood up and walked out of the room, returning with a box of tissues. "Here you are." he lightly said. Luna looked up, took one then replied, "Thank you." I began to rub her back. I had learned that people in emotional distress need to be calmed down as quickly as possible, as gently as possible.

Luna slowed her cry down to a small sniffle few minutes later. She then looked up and me and I smiled. "So Dad. Can she and her sisters stay here?" I asked. My father thought for a moment. He had always been a generous man throughout his entire life but this may have been a bit too much for him. "How many are there?" he asked. "7 including me." was her reply.

My father put a shocked face on. I'm not sure if it was just for show or if it was something else. He thought for a moment. "Ok. You and your sisters can stay here on one condition. You have to help out around the house and enjoy yourself." was my fathers' reply. He then added a smile after.

Luna jumped up happily and ran out of the room, probably to tell her sisters or something. I'm not sure. "Kleos." I hear my father say. "What?" I replied. "How exactly did you find them?" he asked. "A long story." I replied. "I have plenty of time." he stated.

I sighed and took in a deep breath, as it was sure to take a long time to explain. "Well..." I started. "I was walking along, with my poke translator in my ear, wanting to test it again, when I found a campsite." I took another breath.

"There were two guys there." I continued, "One was asleep and one just closed his eyes. I saw Luna and her sisters in a cage and thought that they may have been captured, because I know that pokemorphs, according to you, are used to sell to other people as slaves."

He sat there, looking more interested by the moment. "So there were two dart guns. I grabbed one and ran behind cover. After that, I shot one guy with it. Then I grabbed a dart from his pocket and stabbed the other guy with it." I recollected.

He stared at me, wide-eyed for a moment. "I carried all of them out of the cage. Luna and two of here sisters were awake so I got them to here and they are sleeping on the beds in the guest rooms as of now." I said. He looked at me for a moment. I was scared for a moment, that he would change his mind and get mad at me for putting my life at risk to save a few pokemorphs.

"I'm proud of you son." he stated. I looked at him, confused for a second. "I'm proud and yet, saddened that you would risk your life to save them. Come on, let's go meet the rest and you can go back to your flirting with Luna." he mentioned her name with a chuckle. I revolted quickly and said, "No I didn't!" He let another chuckle escape from his mouth and he replied, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

My father smiled. He was funny at times but he also took it too far sometimes. This was one of those times. "Come on. Let's meet these girls you brought home with you, you pimp." he added the unnecessary comment. I sighed.

We walked upstairs to the first guest room. We saw Luna talking to the Leafeon and the Vaporeon, and they seemed rather confused, yet excited. Luna's ears perked up, as she heard the door open. "Here he is." she stated. The Vaporeon went up to him and hugged him, randomly. "Thank you for saving me and my sisters!" she exclaimed. She backed away and scratched her head nervously.

"S-Sorry. My name is Kayla." she said. I smiled and replied, "Hi. My name is Kleos." The Leafeon walked up to me and smiled at me. She stated, "Hi my name is Jasmine. I'm 12 years old!" I look at her for a moment and smiled. I petted her head and she smiled back at me in a response.

We walk out of the room with Luna and she speaks, "Jasmine is the youngest and I am the oldest out of us." she stated. I nodded, in response to the elder of the sisters. We walk into the next room and see that the Espeon was awake. "Hello?" she asked, obviously nervous about her surroundings. Luna walked in and the Espeon calmed down for a moment. "Thank god Luna. Where are we?" she asked.

"At my house." my father stated as he entered the room with me following. The Espeon looked scared for a moment and then Luna calmed her down by saying, "Don't worry. They saved us." At that moment, the Espeon calmed down. "Thanks for saving us but, I could have saved us all." she smartly said. "Don't say that! Just admit it for once! You needed help and you were given it!" Luna scolded.

Luna then stormed out of the room and I quickly followed her with my father following close behind. "Sorry about my sister. Misumi is one of those people who thinks that they don't need help but when they do, they don't thank you much." Luna stated. I knew that all to well, remembering one of my friends, James, who fit the exact profile. I shook that thought as we entered the next door to see an two awakened Pokemon.

A Flareon and A Glaceon stare at me when the door opens. The Glaceon quickly uses blizzard and I go numb and can't breathe. "CRYSTAL!" Luna screams as she enters. "Amber, please melt the ice containing the boy please." she adds. The Flareon, or Amber, as I heard obeyed and unfroze me quickly. I shivered, due to the still coldness of Crystal, or at least that was what Luna said.

Amber noticed this and asked, "Are you cold?" I replied, "A little bit." When I did reply though, I was tackled by her and hugged. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Amber." she said. Her skin felt warm to the touch. It was almost comforting, truthfully. "Ok you pervert. Get off of him." Luna stated. Amber blushed and exclaimed, "I am not a pervert!" Crystal laughed at that remark.

I slowly tiptoed out of that room, hoping to not get into anymore problems. After that, I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door with my eyes closed. I sighed, looking at the floor. I was still exhausted from carrying all of the Eevee evolutions over to my house. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. A shadow went over my eyes. "Hello?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a Jolteon poke morph staring at my face about 1 foot away from my face.

Naturally I screamed, "AHH!" "Who are you?" she asked. "Kleos. I'm guessing your Luna's other sister?" I replied with another question. "Yes. Who exactly are you again?" she asked. "Kleos. I got you and your sisters out of there." I replied cautiously, remembering that to the touch, the Jolteon was shocky.

"Yea yea. Just don't get too cocky about it. And listen here, if you so much as touch my sisters, I will rip your throat out." she stated. Her face immediately turned from one that was anger to one that was happy, "Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. "Uh... Nice to meet you as well?" I replied. She strolled out of my room and I sat there confused. "Hm. A bunch of sisters with different personalities. Odd." I stated. My father opened the door, without bothering to knock.

"Do you ever knock first?" I asked. "No. Because what if I am getting mauled by a Rhyhorn and my only hope is to run into your room? Yea. I'm just gonna sit here and get killed by knocking on your door." he replies. "Whatever." I say. "So." he starts. "Do you like any of them?" he asked. My left eye twitched for a moment. Sure they were a little cute and all but, i'm not sure that I actually like like them.

"Uh... What?" I ask. "Aww come on. I know you are clueless but come on! Amber sure liked you." he says, recalling that event. "Dad. Just drop it. Now." I say. He chuckles and says, "Tomorrow we are going out to get them some new clothes so wake up bright and early." I nod as I lay my head down, trying to make sense of all of the events that had partaken for today and it didn't compute.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I at least had a feeling about it.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: A bit shorter than the last chapter but still, ok.**

**Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did please continue to read!**

**Infinity Warrior: Aye. Read and Review.**

**Kleos: No Flames!**


	4. Shopping!

**ALERT. ALERT. ALERT.**

**Lockdown initiated: Deathcon 5**

**Infinity Warrior here with a (hopefully) smashing hit! So sit back, relax, and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its' characters. I respect the patents on their copyrights.**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

The man appears onto the screen again. "Hello everyone. It is me again. This story shows copyrighted content from the song, 'Young Forever' by: Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson. It will be day-viewed earlier, due to the holiday, 'New Year's Eve'. Enjoy." he says.

* * *

"Kleos!" my dad exclaimed. He kicked open the door and turned the lights on. My eyes hurt as I opened them to view a blurred world. "What time is it?" I asked. "About 8:00 A.M." my father replied. "Why so early?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Because I said so." his excuse was. "Come on! We need to get your girlfriends some clothes!" My father stated. I gave him a stern look that stated, 'They are NOT my girlfriends.'

True, I did remember those words yesterday. I was tired, although I never break my promises. "Alright. Let me take a shower first." I told him. He replied, "Alright." I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. As I ran to the bathroom, I wondered what kind of clothes they wanted. Maybe should have asked that yesterday... Whatever.

I walked into the bathroom, then shut the door and locked it. I opened the shower curtain just enough to see the nozzle and the shower head. I turned on the shower and shut the curtain. It sounded like the water was hitting a large body of water, but, maybe that was my imagination.

I slowly took my clothes off and entered the shower. The warm water hitting my body was enjoyable. I looked down and noticed that the bathtub was full. "Hm. Guess that whoever took a bath last night forgot to drain it." I stated. I bent down and pulled the drain.

The warm water and steam were encouraging me to sing in the shower. It was uncontrollable so I begun.

"_Let's dance in style, Let's dance for a while;_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies._

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst._

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young, or let us live forever,_

_We don't have the power, but we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit, Life is a short trip, The music's for the sad man._" I sung.

"You have a beautiful voice." I heard from behind me. I turned my head only to see the Vaporeon, sitting in the bathtub, with her clothes on, staring at me.

"Gah!" I yelled as I covered myself with the shower curtain. "Sorry! I fell asleep last night in here!" she exclaimed as she covered her eyes. "Just please get out so I can take a shower." I replied, thinking that it wasn't her fault. "Ok. Sorry!" she exclaimed.

She got out of the shower, dripping wet and took something. I didn't really see what. I kept quiet, in case that something ELSE was going to happen. After the shower, I stepped out, dripping wet, and looked where I had placed my towel, it wasn't there.

I cursed at myself. As I peered through the door I saw that Crystal was walking by. "Hey Crystal." I said. She looks at me in confusion. "Um.. There is a closet at the end of this hallway full of towels. Can you go get me one please?" I asked innocently. She nodded and walked towards the closet. She quickly came back with a towel.

"Thanks Crys." I replied. "No problem." she stated. I shut the door and dried myself off, therefore following me putting my underwear, blue jeans, and a plain green T-shirt. I opened the door, grabbing the towel in the process, and opening the door. It hit something, and I didn't see at first. I shut the door and find Luna, lying down on the floor, holding her nose.

I quickly rush to her. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. "Let go of your nose." I told her. She did as I said and blood came down her nose. "Come on. Let's get something to stop that." I said. I helped her up and tilted her head forward. We walked into the bathroom and I got a tissue for her. "Here." I told her. She put it in her nostrils and leaned her head forward towards the sink.

I stayed with her for a while. "You feeling a bit better?" I asked. She nodded and took the tissue paper out. It was soaked in blood, which was too much for Luna. She threw up in the sink and I tossed the tissue in the trash. I went up to the medicine cabinet, to grab some saline for her nose. "Here. Use this. Just put the nozzle up your nose and put pressure on the bottle." I told her.

She did and the salt-water mixture cleansed the blood that was still in her nose. I gave her another tissue and she blew her nose that time. She saw blood but didn't throw up this time. Or, at least for the moment. She did throw up a bit three seconds later. I guessed that she was one who couldn't stand blood well, although she was the elder.

I threw away that tissue and rubbed her back, a common ailment that I learned while tending to my sick father. "Thanks." she told me. I smiled at her and responded, "It was my fault. Don't worry about it."

As soon as I reached the bottom floor, my father was waiting for me along with Crystal, Amber, Misumi, Kayla, Tamara, and Jasmine were waiting for me. Luna was right behind me so they got ready. As we walked up to the door, Kayla went over to me and asked me, "So Kleos. What was that song you were singing earlier in the shower?"

Amber and Crystal were eager to listen. "Yea! Tell us!" they exclaimed. "It was called Young Forever." I stated. Kayla looked at me with eyes that you couldn't resist. "Can you sing it again?" she asked. Dam. I could never resist those eyes. "Alright." I told them.

I begun,

_Let's dance in style,_  
_Let's dance for a while._

They all stared at me, with wonder in their eyes.

_Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies,_  
_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst._  
_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

We came across a meadow, the only one to get to the mall.

_Let us die young, or let us live forever._  
_We don't have the power, but we never say never_

Everyone, excluding my father and I charged into the meadow, picking the flowers up and such and arranging certain things.

_Sitting in a sandpit,_  
_Life is a short trip,_  
_The music's for the sad man._

I closed my eyes.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young._

We got back up and continued walking towards the mall, with all happy expressions on our faces as I sung.

_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_forever, and ever? _

Over the horizon, we could see the top floor of the mall and I could tell the girls were getting excited.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young._  
_Do you really want to live forever, _  
_Forever, forever young._

As we reached the front door, my father told them, "Get anything you'd like." This put them into an excited mood, seeing as their clothes are torn and a bit ragged.

_So we living life like a video_

They all made a mad dash inside.

_Where the sun is always out, and you never get old,_  
_and the champaign is always cold,_  
_and the music is always good,_

Kayla and Amber too Jasmine to get some outfits, while, Crystal left to get a few T-shirts with Tamara. Luna and Misumi left to go find bras.

_and the pretty girls, just happen to stop by in the hood;_  
_and they hop they pretty ass up on the hood of that pretty ass car,_  
_without a wrinkle in today._  
_Cuz there's no tomorrow._

They all swarmed around all the great clothes and things that they saw.

_Just a picture perfect day,_  
_that last a whole lifetime._  
_And it never ends,_  
_cause all we have to do is hit rewind._

"Go out there and get some of your own things my boy! You need to impress your girlfriends there!" my father sheepishly said. "Take my credit card. I'll be at the bar." he added.

_So let's just stay in the moment, smoke some weed, drink some wine._  
_Reminisce, talk some shit, forever young is in your mind._  
_Leave a mark they can't erase, Neither space nor time._  
_So when the director yells cut, I'll be fine._  
_I'm forever young._

My father walked off, he loved his boos whenever he could have any, especially if he was going to have a large bill.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young._

Who wouldn't?

_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_forever, and ever._

I decided to take his offer and get some jeans for myself, paying the girls' bills as I found them.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be._  
_Forever young._  
_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_forever, forever young._

Jasmine was with Amber, picking up some undergarments for themselves.

_Fear not where, fear not why, fear not much while we're alive._  
_Life is for living not living uptight,_  
_til you're somewhere up in the sky._

I wanted to enjoy my time here, I knew the girls are.

_Fear not die, I'll be alive, for a million years bye bye's, are not for legends i'm forever young my name shall survive._

Crystal had a variety of clothes picked out by the time I ran into her and I paid for everything with my dad's credit card.

_Through the darkest blocks, over kitchen stoves, over Pyrex pots, My name shall be passed down to generations while debatin' up in barber shops._  
_Young slung, hung here, showed that a nigga from here, With a little ambition, just what we can become here._

Most people in the mall recognized me as my father's son. He had done a lot to help the community in the past so they gave us a discount for almost everything.

_And as the father pass the story down to his son's ear younger get younger every year (yeah)._  
_So if you love me baby this is how you let me know, Don't ever let me go, thats how you let me know, baby._

We found Luna by herself and I paid for her clothes. She hugged me in a response.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young._  
_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_forever, forever._

Misumi was next. We found her in another clothing store. I paid for the clothes and we left there.

_Forever young._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young._  
_Do you really want to live forever,_  
_forever, forever young._

We found Kayla staring at the strawberry ice cream in an ice cream parlor. I bought some for everyone and told them, "Stay here until I get everyone back."

_Slammin' Bentley doors, _  
_hoppin' outta Porsche's._  
_Poppin' Up on Forbes' list._  
_Gorgeous (hold up,)._

I went into a nearby store and chose a selection of jeans, I knew my size, so I didn't need to try them on. They were nice as well.

_Niggas thought I lost it._  
_They be talking bullshit, _  
_I be talking more shit, _  
_They nauseous (hold up)._

I paid for my jeans and I looked at the bill. The things that my father got for them, are cheaper than I originally thought they would be.

_I'll be here forever._  
_You know I'm on my four shit,_  
_I ain't with foreclosure._  
_I will never forfeit._  
_Less than four bars._  
_Guru bring the chorus in,_  
_Did you get the picture yet?_  
_I'm painting you a portrait of Young._

I found Tamara and paid for her things. After, I searched for Amber and Jasmine. We did find them, only to be staring at a giant T.V. in SEARS (c) I paid for their clothes as well and we walked out back towards the Ice Cream shop.

_Forever young ._  
_I wanna be,_  
_Forever young (Forever young)._  
_Do you really want to live forever? F__orever, forever young._

We arrived and I bought everyone an ice cream cone, regardless if it was their second.

My father had just found us and looked at the bill for everything. "Alright. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." he said. We all laughed in the ice cream shop and the minutes flew by.


	5. After

**ALERT. ALERT. ALERT.**

**Lockdown initiated: Deathcon 5**

**Infinity Warrior here with a (hopefully) smashing hit! So sit back, relax, and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its' characters. I respect the patents on their copyrights.**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

"So; did you guys have a good time?" Josh asked. "Yes sir!" all of the girls exclaimed as they licked their ice cream cones and looked at their new clothes. "Glad you did." he told them. As they looked at each others' new clothes, I yawned.

"Getting tired?" Josh had asked him. "Yea. But, I can hold out." I replied. "Alright. Go flirt with your girlfriends or whatever, i'm getting another drink." Josh added as he got up and left. I laughed, he was definitely stressed, my guess was the new deal that was about to go on.

Jasmine went over to me, unawarely, and poked me on the leg. As I turned his attention over to the Leafeon and saw her twirl around. "Do you like it?" she asked me. "Yes I do, it looks cute on you." my reply was with a smirk. I honestly did think she looked cute in it, at least for a little girl. She gave me a light hug then told me, "Thank you." "Hey. Thank my dad. He's the one who paid for all of that!" I exclaimed. I then got up for a second and smiled at the girls looking at their new clothes and admiring each other.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, you guys stay here, alright?" I had told them. "Ok!" Luna exclaimed as she licked her ice cream cone. Vanilla. Hm. As I left, I had a feeling that I was going to regret it, or at least some point, regret it, but that it was just his paranoia. Right?

As I stepped into the bathroom, he noticed a line in there. "Great." I said aloud. "Yea I know." the guy in front of me replied. He turned around and asked, "Kleos?" "Jack?" I asked back. "How long has it been?" he asked me. "Well Jack, maybe about a year?" I replied. "Probably. So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Not much, i've been going pretty steady with a job, thinking about settling down soon." Jack told him. "Wait... Settling down? Dude! You're only 19!" I replied, having shock that my best friend wanted to get married and have kids soon. "I know, but I need to start searching, many fish in the sea, yet, the ones my age are rapidly decreasing. You should find someone soon as well." he told me.

"Whoa man! I'm only 17, and my 18th birthday is tomorrow!" I exclaimed. Either everyone forgot, or they didn't know. "Oh yea! I almost forgot about it! Where do you live man? I want to give you a visit!" Jack exclaimed as the line got shorter. "Here." I told him as I handed Jack his father's business card. It had their home address on it. "Sweet! Thanks man." he thanked. "Just hoping to see you tomorrow." I replied.

Jack went into a stall, while I became occupied with the urinal. As I finished taking a piss, I washed my hands and exited, without saying goodbye to my friend. Something was bugging me about everyone and I wanted to know what it was. "HEY! GET HER!" I heard. I ran over toward the sound, and saw what I had feared. I saw Misumi with a dart in her neck; the two hunters that I had helped them escape from had found them. Jasmine was running in my direction and so was one guy.

Jasmine hid behind me and the man stood in front of me and yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" with a gun in my face. I gladly did. He put a evil face on and just as he was about to grab her. Suddenly, I shot my arm up towards the one with the gun and took it out of his hands as I gave him a kick to the chest. A shot to the shoulder, and he fell to the floor. Wincing in pain, he cried out.

I wanted to stare at him and spit at him. I had a more pressing matter at the moment, getting Misumi out of here. The other guy pulled out a real gun and picked Misumi up, while the other girls coward at the sight of him. "Jasmine. Go with your sisters. I'll get Misumi." I told her. I ran in that direction, with my gun raised. "Hahahahaha!" he laughed as he put the gun to Misumi's head. "Come one step closer and she dies." he tells me.

I want to take his life right now, but there was too much of a risk at the moment. I aimed for his foot, and shot. It almost hit his foot. "Dam." I cussed. He shot three bullets at me and ran off. Two of the three bullets missed me. The third one, on the other hand, impacted and impaled a bullet wound into my left arm. "AHH!" I yelled, out of the pain. It was unbearable, but I had to bear it, because there was a more pressing matter at the moment.

I sucked it in and ran after him. "Stay here and tell me father!" I yelled, as I holstered the weapon in my pocket and held my arm as I ran off. By now, Jasmine was hiding behind Luna and Kayla. "I have to help him!" Luna yelled, as she took off after him. Everyone else wanted to help him out, but they were terrified of what they had just seen.

Josh walked back with a happy face on, only to see the girls scared and his son not here. "What happened?" he asked. "S-Someone shot him and kidnapped our sister!" Crystal cried out. "Dam." he replied as he pulled his cell phone out and said, "Yes, operator, get me the Unova police."

I was rushing to follow the man who had shot me and kidnapped Misumi. "Get back here you coward!" I yelled. I heard a few gunshots, along with bullets whizzing past my face. I continued to run, becoming mentally scarred later, because of the events that portrayed on this day, but now, the most important thing was to save Misumi from the slaver.

* * *

**Sorry guys. I had to end it here, it was short, this chapter, I know.**


End file.
